Fairy Trap
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Rabastan Lestrange breaks up with daughter of the fairy king of the village Hogsmeade. The king is none to pleased to hear about about it. So he thinks up a clever trap for the brothers Lestrange. But are the brothers too smart to fall for the trap, and what of this boisterous friend they call the rat?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by 365 Prompts, The Insane Prompt List, Supernatural Fanclub, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Sweet Dreams, Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt, Monopoly, Gift Tag, Time Capsule, and Assorted Appreciation on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**365 Prompts: 204. (word) mischievous **

**The Insane Prompt List: 711 (plot point) A breakup**

**Supernatural Fanclub: Count Dracula (word) Aristocrat **

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Traitors (character) Peter Pettigrew **

**Sweet Dreams: Wine - Write about someone trying to escape (literally or figuratively)**

**Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt: (setting) Fairy Court**

**Monopoly: Hagrid's Hut - (action) smile**

**Gift Tag: For Amber (platonic pairing) Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange (dialogue) "I think there's something wrong with me." **

**Time Capsule: Note to your future self - (Era) Marauders**

**Assorted Appreciation: Snow Fairy - (creature) fairy**

**Winter Bingo: 3A (holly), word count is 1,715 words**

**Warning for slight out of character, and tiny bit of Death Eater fluff. Also Peter being annoying but that's just my opinion on the matter. I hope you all enjoy Fairy Trap. **

Rabstan couldn't believe that he'd gotten himself, his brother, and Peter Pettigrew drug to the court of the fairies. To start with he didn't even know that woman he'd been sporting with was a fairy. Let alone a fairy princess. He'd thought the two of them were just having fun together when he went out that night with his brother and cheated on her with someone else.

"Bring forth our guest, my daughter," the fairy king said, as he sat on his elaborate throne of ivy, gold, and silver. There were little sprigs of holly knitted throughout the chair making it look even more pretty than most stories would tell of it.

Rabastan watched as the lithe blonde form of his ex-lover led he and his brother, and their friend down the aisle to face her father. The face she wore was both a mixture of mischievous fun, and anger. She practically floated down the aisle as she walked ahead of the three men. That was one thing that Rabastan had been attracted to this woman because of. That and the power she exuded.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Peter wailed as he was pushed along by one of the fairy guards. "I promise I didn't even meet your princess until she brought us here."

"Shut up, idiot," snapped Rodolphus, "before you get us into more trouble than my stupid brother already has."

Peter whimpered in fear but listened to Rodolphus. Even Rabastan knew better than to go against what his brother said.

They soon were forced to stop and bow before the throne of the king of the fairies. The opulently dressed man looked down upon the wizards with their upturned faces. His normally jovial eyes were now a storm cloud gray. The joy gone from his usually joyful face.

"Which one of these is it, my dear?" the dark haired fairy king asked as he studied each face with the scrutiny of someone used to sussing out liars. "Which one of these humans has hurt my darling daughter?"

"The one named Lestrange," whispered an older looking auburn haired woman. She like most of the other people in the fairy court were fair looking. They looked younger for sure than they actually were. This one must be older than the princess or even the king.

"Which of you is named Lestrange?" the king asked in a bark of anger.

The onlooking fairies backup fear evident in their faces. No one wanted to be too close to the fairy king when he was this angry. Ominous things happened when you did.

"They both are named Lestrange," Peter pointed out, making both Rabastan and Rodolphus curse him. "But the Lestrange you are looking for is the younger one. Rabastan." He pointed towards where Rabastan was kneeling whisper arguing with his now ex.

While this was all happening Rabastan had indeed been arguing with the fairy princess. She had been standing nearby him and he only wanted to tell his side of the story to her.

"It wasn't like we were exclusive," Rabastan was arguing as he felt his brother tap his shoulder. He waved Rodolphus off. "You didn't even want to tell your father about us. Not until something didn't go the way you wanted it to."

"Rabastan," Rodolphus hissed, tapping his shoulder.

"Not now, Rodolphus," he hissed back at his brother. "I'm in the middle of something." He turned back to his ex. "You were the one who started it. I wouldn't have done anything if you didn't." He regretted saying it before the words had even left his mouth. He could see hurt spring up in her blue grey eyes as he caught sight of all the angry fairy faces behind her.

"Rabastan," Rodolphus hissed, "we might be in a bit of trouble." He indicated the approaching fairy guards and the ire faced fairy aristocrats. "Of course you'd have to go and get us in trouble with a fairy aristocrat."

"Trouble?" the king laughed. "What trouble are you talking about? We were just going to invite you to join our feast." A smile that could curdle blood crossed his face.

Something cold and foreboding crossed both Rabastan and Rodolphus's minds. Something that their parents had told them once. A fairy story. What was it? What was it?

"We'd be happy to join you," Peter said, as though he had the power to speak for all three of them. "We quite enjoy feasts. They used to have them all the time at our school. Perhaps you've heard of it. Hogwarts."

"We've heard much of Hogwarts," said the princess, a look of dangerous glee crossing her face, making it look dark and wicked. "We've heard much of their feasts too. We hope that our meager hall and it's feast can be enough for you."

"Oh, it will be," Peter said. As he was led off he was still talking animatedly about everything and anything with the princess.

"Stupid prat," hissed Rodolphus at Peter's retreating back. "What was it mother and father used to say 'bout fairy feast in those fairy stories they'd tell us as kids?"

"Not to eat the food," Rabastan whispered. "That if you eat the food in fairy they won't let you go home. You'll be trapped in fairy for the rest of your life, or until someone comes and saves you."

The brother's had been following the trail so as not to make anyone suspicious of their actions. After all they weren't safe yet. They had to get Peter and find some way out of this Merlin forsaken kingdom.

"Did you see which way the entrance was?" Rabastan asked, he was pretty sure if anyone could get them out that it would be Rodolphus.

"I'm not sure. Do you think you saw the entrance?"

Curse these damn fairies they'd blindfolded them while bringing them here. If it hadn't been for that they would already be halfway to freedom now. But as it was they would bide their time and escape when they could.

Hearing Peter's boasting and grandstanding made them realize that Peter may be upsetting some of the fairies. That was the last thing they needed. Entering the fairy king's feasting hall they looked around in shock.

The books didn't do this part of the kingdom justice at all. The room was one of the largest rooms Rabastan had ever been besides the Great Hall. The floor and ceiling were tiled in gold and silver. The walls were draped in holly and ivy and every kind of greenery you could possibly imagine. It looked like a total paradise.

Rabastan shook his head and turned to Roldolphus to find him doing the same thing. This wasn't paradise this was a trap set up to look like a paradise. Looking around his eye finally fell on the table.

Mouth watering turkey, pies of every variety both fruit and meat, treacle tarts, hams, steaks of every kind, fruit, vegetables, sweets of every kind, and the mead was flowing freely. The tables was piled high with every delectable thing that Rabastan could think of. It was like the food on the table was calling his very name and begging to be eaten.

"Rabastan, no," Rodolphus said, grabbing his younger brother's arm. He could see the look on the younger man's face. "Remember what happen if we eat anything here?"

Hearing his brother's voice broke the spell that the table had over. "Thank you brother," he whispered, searching for Peter. They had to find the rat and get him out of this place. He was weak minded enough to…"Peter, no!"

"What?" Peter asked, mouth full of chicken. "What did I do? They offered us a feast what was I supposed to say no thank you?"

"Yes," snapped both Lestrange brothers.

"What do we do?" Rabastan asked, watching Peter continue to eat without a fear in the world. "We won't be able to bring him with us."

"We come back for him once we're safely away," Rodolphus said. "They meant to trap you here, not that idiot. Come on, little brother."

They ran out of the hall as fast as they could. Peter was still yapping away as the voices of angry fairies raised above his. They had to get Rabastan out of here and fast.

"This way," a voice came from ahead of them.

Not even questioning anything Rabastan and Rodolphus followed the owner of the voice's grey hood through the holly, ivy encrusted walls of the castle like fortress. Whoever this was sure knew their way around the fairy king's castle.

"This is as far as I can take you," the voice said, and sounded really familiar to Rabastan. "From here you just keep going straight until you reach the cave we brought you here through. That should take you right back to Diagon Alley." The sounds of approaching fairy guards grew closer and closer. "Now go!"

"Ilsa? Is that you?" Rabstan asked gently pushing back the hood of his ex-lover.

"You have to go. I never meant for anyone to get hurt because of this. I never meant for your friend to be trapped here."

"Does this mean we're still broken up though?"

Ilsa rolled her eyes and nodded. "Of course it does. Now leave before I let them get you, Rabastan."

Rodolphus pulled his brother after him taking the hint that Rabastan wasn't. It didn't take them long to find the cave that they were brought through and soon they back on Diagon Alley. Fatigue catching up to them.

Panting Rabastan feel beside Rodolphus on the street. He couldn't believe that they'd gotten out of there. He couldn't believe that they were safe.

"I think there's something wrong with me, Rodolphus," Rabastan said, looking at his feet. "What kind of person am I that I would…"

"You are a stronger person than most, my dear brother," Rodolphus said. "Now let's get back to the others and we can formulate a plan to get Peter out of there. What do you say?"

Rabastan nodded as he followed Rodolphus off into the darkness. He would help fix what his mistake had set awry. He would be the stronger man his older brother thought he was. Even if it was the last thing he did.

**I hope you all enjoyed Fairy Trap as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
